Webber family
The Webbers are a fictional middle class family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Background Brothers Ricky and Jeff Webber arrived to Port Charles in 1976. Jeff married Heather Grant and the two had a son Steven Webber. Jeff soon took his son Steven and left Port Charles, later asking Heather for a divorce because he found someone else. Rick fell in love and married Lesley Williams. He later adopted Lesley's daughter Laura and a son, Mike Webber. Rick, Lesley and Laura were a stable family for many years and they also took in Laura's little sister Amy. Rick left town in 1984, after Lesley was presumed dead in a car accident. In 1996, it was discovered Lesley was alive and being held by the Cassadines. After Luke and Laura rescued Lesley, she took over being a grandmother to Lulu, Nikolas, and Lucky. In 1997, Jeff and his new wife traveled to Sarajevo to help in the war effort. They sent their two daughters Sarah Webber and Elizabeth Webber to live with their 'grandmother' Audrey. Sarah has left and returned to town on two separate occasions, she is now said to be living in California. Steven returned to Port Charles as a doctor at General Hospital for some time before being sentenced to prison in 2013, after killing a patient in Memphis, Tennessee. Elizabeth has taken roots in Port Charles and has two children, Cameron Spencer, whom she is raising with Lucky Spencer and Aiden Spencer her biological son with Lucky. She also had another son Jake Spencer (whose biological father was Jason Quatermaine Morgan) whom she also raised with Lucky, until Jake was killed in a hit and run car accident. Today Elizabeth works as a nurse at General Hospital while raising Cameron, and Aiden. Webber family tree Descendants 1. Lars Webber (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) 2. Terri Webber 2. Rick Webber (died 2002) Lesley Williams 3. Laura Webber (1961-present) (adopted by Rick) Stavros Cassadine (1960-present) 4. Nikolas Cassadine (c1977-present) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 5. Spencer Cassadine (2006-present) Luke Spencer (1946-present) 4. Lucky Spencer (1979-present) Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) 5. Cameron Spencer (2004-present) (adopted by Lucky) 5. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) (legal son of Lucky) 5. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) 4. Lulu Spencer (1988-present) Dillon Quartermaine (1988-present) 5. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) Dante Falconeri (1984-present) 5. Unnamed child (2012; miscarriage) Ginny Blake 3. Mike Webber (adopted by Rick) 3. Rick Webber, Jr. 2. Jeff Webber (legal son of Lars) Heather Grant 3. Steven Webber(1973-present) 3. Unnamed child (1978; miscarriage) Unknown female 3. Sarah Webber 3. Elizabeth Webber (1982-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 4. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Zander Smith (died 2004) 4. Cameron Spencer (2004-present) Jasper Jacks 4. Unnamed child (2006; miscarriage) (as surrogate; donated egg) Jason Morgan (1974-2012) 4. Jake Spencer (2007-2011) Lucky Spencer (1979-present) 4. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child | | | |Steven Webber| |Sarah Webber| |Zander Smith|v|Elizabeth Webber|v|Jason Morgan|)|Lucky Spencer|_ | | | | | |!| | | | | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |!| | | |!| | | |!|_ |Courtney Matthews|v|Nikolas Cassadine| |Elizabeth Webber|v|Lucky Spencer| |Lulu Spencer| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |Cameron Spencer| |Jake Spencer| |Aiden Spencer|_ | | | |!| | | |F|~|~|~|%|-|-|-|.|_ | | |Spencer Cassadine| |Cameron Spencer| |Jake Spencer| |Aiden Spencer|_ }} See also *Hardy family - The family Jeff Webber was born into. *Taylor family - The family Steven Webber was adopted into. Gallery TerriJeffMonica.jpg|Jeff with his sister Terri (Left) and ex wife Monica (Right). Jeff & Heather Webber.jpg|Jeff weds Heather Grant Webbers79.jpg|Jeff and son Steven WebberBrothers.png|Brothers Jeff and Rick ricklesley.png|Rick weds Lesley Williams Chris-Robinson-and-Denise-Alexander-general-hospital-80s-26398114-384-450.jpg|Rick and Lesley WebbersWomen.png|Lesley and daughter Laura -and-general-hospital-gallery.png|Rick and daughter Laura Luke Laurawedding.jpg|Laura weds Luke Spencer WebberFamily.png|Laura, Rick and Lesley JeffHeatherWebber.png|Jeff and Heather Webber.png|Heather, Lesley and Rick Lauralesley.png|Laura and Lesley LuckyLesley.jpg|Lesley and grandson Lucky Liz_sarah.jpg|Sisters Elizabeth and Sarah Laura_luke_second_wedding.jpg|Lesley, Lulu, Lucky, Laura, Luke, Nikolas Lulu_lucky_laura_nik.jpg|Laura with children Lulu, Lucky and Nikolas Liz_jake_lucky_cam.jpg|Elizabeth and Lucky with sons Jake and Cameron WebberGrandchildren.jpg|Lesley and grandchildren Nikolas, Lulu and Lucky AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Nikolas, Cameron, Elizabeth, Aiden, Jake, Spencer SpencerWebber.png|Lucky and Elizabeth with sons Cameron and Aiden Liz steven.jpg|Siblings Elizabeth and Steven Liz steve cam.jpg|Steven, Elizabeth and Cameron Webberkids.png|Elizabeth and sons Cameron, Aiden and Jake 557102_10150988627143731_1117296692_n.jpg|Steven and mother Heather 4aa1a2beaa60013f9da5a113efb05f44.jpg|Elizabeth with sons Cameron and Aiden Laura and Liz.jpeg|Laura and Liz 2013 Category:Families * Webber family